pokemoninsurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ducksoup
Personally I consider what he's been doing to be less in terms of vandalism than a number of other "troll" accounts that he and I have had to deal with over the past month or so, because at least in this case his efforts are being spent to direct people to correct information rather than having a bunch of kids think it's funny to insult the creator's work by covering the pages in obscenities/false information. I'm well aware that your position requires that you view the two as one and the same (well maybe not quite as much since I don't recall seeing any of the wikia Staff attempt to deal with the aforementioned troublemakers), however my position as a developer/staff member for this game requires that I ensure that our fanbase is not misled by an outdated source of information. Now, since the wikia Staff has made it perfectly clear that you do not generally delete preexisting wikis due to it being a violation of the CC-BY-SA, we find ourselves in a bit of a bad situation. As our previous editing/moderation team feels much more obligated to invest their time in a resource that we have more control over and is endorsed 100% by our game's head developer, we see no reason to continue contributing to or overseeing this wikia. Therefore, unless you have some solution as to how you can prevent people from spamming nonsense/gibberish into pages or inserting false information, I'm obliged to conclude that this issue of vandalism is not going to go away by simply removing one user's ability to delete pages. I'm certainly not going to reinstate his admin access nor attempt to delete every page myself since I do not wish to personally violate the CC-BY-SA, but at this point I don't see how keeping this wikia running in its current condition is within the best interests of either party. 1ofthe4rocketbros (talk) 23:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rocket, Oh goodness, we loathe vandals just as much as you. Anonymous vandals can be reported to Special:Contact and we have tools on our end to chase them down. As for the content: we want to make sure this wikia is kept open for community members who prefer it here. We can't ask you to stick around, but if some other users want to spend their time here, that's a choice we want to make sure they have. And if vandalism crops up, we will attack it in the same way we do with any other wikia: ban the users in question and revert the negative edits. Does that make sense? Let me know, I'm still happy to answer questions. Ducksoup (talk) 23:50, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Meanwhile we are getting angry messages from artists who are asking us why their art is in our game, while we never used their art. Turns out vandals made lots of pages about random pokemon, and uploaded sprites that do not belong to them. Those pages are however still up, while any link to the actual correct and up to date wiki is removed by you. Good job on removing those vandals man. Deukhoofd (talk) 21:24, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! If they contact you, please ask them to reach out to Wikia with any questions or concerns regarding licensing or copyright problems. If their work is being used here without their permission, that's a problem and it's a problem we'll fix. Ducksoup (talk) 21:27, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Of course that completely ignores the actual issue here, the fact that most of this wikia is filled with misinformation, that gives people a completely wrong impression of the game we made. We still regularly have to point people to the actual correct wiki when they want to discuss this misinformation on our forums. The easiest solution here would be to do as the moderators and founder of this wikia requested months ago, and remove this wikia, or allow us to post redirects to the up to date wiki. Deukhoofd (talk) 21:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) We had this conversation months ago, too, and unfortunately our answer remains the same. Wikia wishes you and your team well, but we generally don't delete wikias after they've been created, nor do we advertise our competitors. Ducksoup (talk) 21:39, October 9, 2015 (UTC)